if only it never happened
by eragonlova
Summary: instead of harry being the chosen one, neville is! read more inside, i like harry potter too, even if my penname is eragonlova


Hey all u people im not quite as good as some of these authors on this site, but if you suggest a few things to me, I might get better (hint hint) please read this story, my first ever story posted on this website. Heres the first chap. Enjoy and review! )

IF ONLY IT NEVER HAPPENED. .. . .. . ..

By eragonlova (hey, I like Harry Potter too!

_Voldemort stalked through the silent but deadly night towards the Longbottom house. He had the prophesy fresh on his mind. He was not sure, if the prophesy had mentioned the Potters or the Longbottoms, but the Longbottoms seemed more dangerous to Voldemort. He knew Wormtail was the secret-keeper of the Potters, but he chose to go to the Longbottoms. That was why he had to kill them and their son, Neville, to make sure the prophesy never happened… _

_Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Wizard on the face of the earth, muttered a spell under his breath. The door sprang to life and let him in. Voldemort slowly descended up the steps to a bedroom where the light was on and he could hear crying. REDUCTO, Voldemort thought, pointing his wand at the door. The door blasted to bits, and Voldemort quickly entered the room. "Go away and let me kill the boy," he rasped, "and I won't have to kill you!"_

_The Longbottoms, shocked and fearful, refused. They would not allow Voldemort to kill their son. Instead they would fight, and if they died, Neville's Grandmother could take care of them. "Lauren, go and take Neville. I'll hold him off!" Mr. Longbottom shouted. Hastily, Neville's mother slid something into a drawer in Neville's room, while Frank was holding Voldemort off. There was a flash of green light, and Frank crumpled to the floor, dead before he hit the ground. "Now, silly girl, stand back or I will kill you too!" Voldemort rasped. But Lauren would not give up Neville. She died looking at Neville, with kind loving eyes. Now Voldemort turned on Neville. He performed the deadly curse. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted, but nothing happened, at least not at first. Poor innocent Neville was looking up at Voldemort, and then a line appeared down his lower arm. Voldemort felt funny, his body was tingling, and the next thing he knew, he felt as if he had been splinched in a thousand different places, not all of them in a comfortable area. "What happened!" Voldemort cried, in great pain, but all that was said was a tiny whisper of wind. . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Gran was taking out the milk bottles when she noticed it. It was wrapped in rags. She unfolded the rags. There sat her grandson, Neville. There was a letter inside it too.

Dear Andrea,

This is what is left of the Longbottoms. Tonight, Voldemort has disappeared, but at a

great cost. For two auror's lives he took with him. Voldemort tried to kill Neville, too, but

the spell did not work. The scar on his arm will be there forever. He will be famous for

years to come, so do not let him be in the wizard world for so long. Please take good care

of Neville, he is our only hope. He will be accepted at Hogwarts on his eleventh birthday.

Sincerely,

The Order

_P.S. He will be great._

_Gran folded the note closed and put her hands on her face. She could not believe her daughter and son-in-law were dead, and the only hope of the family to survive was Neville._

_10 years later. . . in Neville's eyes. . ._

Neville awoke to the birds singing. His heart did a great lurch. It was his birthday today! Gran always made great birthday dinners and breakfasts. He slid down the railing on the stairs and landed on the hard wooden floor below. Neville entered the kitchen, drooling at the fantastic aroma surrounding him. "What's for breakfast Gran?" He asked as he sat down in his seat. "I made your favorite. Cinnamon rolls, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages. This is a special birthday today."

"Yeah." Neville grinned. "This is the day I turn 11 and get my Hogwarts letter. Man I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! It's going to be so much fun learning magic."

Gran nodded. "It always was fun at Hogwarts when I went there." She said, scooping all the food onto Neville's plate. "Ummm, looks delicious. Thanks Gran." He said, picking up his fork and knife. After his breakfast, he waited the entire day for an owl. In the afternoon, finally, he saw a speck in the distance. "Gran, Gran, it's finally here!" Neville shouted excitedly, pointing at the owl. The owl arrived and handed the letter to him and then turned back for the long journey home. Neville eagerly ripped it open.

_Happy birthday,_

_You have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will need several supplies to buy. This is a list of supplies._

_UNIFORM:_

_FIRST YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:_

_3 SETS OF PLAIN WORK ROBES_

_ONE PLAIN POINTED HAT (BLACK) FOR DAY WEAR_

_ONE PAIR OF PROTECTIVE GLOVES (DRAGON HIDE OR SIMILAR)_

_ONE WINTER CLOAK_

_ALL STUDENTS SHOULD WEAR NAME TAGS_

_COURSE BOOKS:_

_THE STANDARD BOOK OF SPELLS GRADE 1 _**BY MIRANDA GOSHAWK**

_A HISTORY OF MAGIC _**BY BATHILDA BAGSHOT**

_MAGICAL THEORY _**BY ADALBERT WAFFLING**

_A BEGINNER'S GUIDE TO TRANSFIGURATION _**BY EMERIC SWITCH**

_ONE THOUSAND MAGICAL HERBS AND FUNGI _**BY PHYLLIDA SPORE**

_MAGICAL DRAFTS AND POTIONS _**BY ARSENIUS JIGGER**

_FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM _**BY NEWT SCAMANDER**

_THE DARK FORCES: A GUIDE TO SELF PROTECTION _**BY QUENTIN TRIMBLE**

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 WAND_

_1 CAULDRON_

_1 SET GLASS OR CRYSTAL PHIALS_

_1 TELESCOPE _

_1 SET BRASS SCALES _

_STUDENTS MAY ALSO BRING A CAT, OWL, OR TOAD_

_REMINDER: FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK!_

_SINCERELY,_

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Neville read all of this, and Gran decided it was time to open the presents. From Gran, he received a telescope, a snow-white owl, whom he called Hedwig, all of his school books, and spending money at Hogwarts. They were going to go to Diagon Alley that week to get his wand too!

Neville entered the wand shop and heard the _clang, clang_ of the door shutting. Ollivander rushed over to him and stopped abruptly in front of him. "Ah, Mr. Longbottom, I remember as if it were yesterday your mom and dad was coming in here to buy their first wands. Now let's see which wand will choose you."

And with that he pulled box after box after box, and after what seemed like ages, he came across a wand. "I wonder. . ." Ollivander murmured. He handed him a wand, and as soon as he felt the want, a sudden warmth came over him. "Yes, yes. That is the right wand for you. Seven galleons please!" Neville handed him the money, and turned to go out of the shop, where he bought the rest of his supplies and got his Hogwarts ticket. He met a few school kids. Harry Potter seemed friendly enough, along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. So with that, Neville went back home.

On August the first, Neville woke up early, threw everything in his trunk, and drove to London, with his Gran. Gran was going over rules and, "Be good!" Finally, after an hour in the car, they arrived at the station. "Now remember, just run through and close your eyes sweetie! I'll see you at Christmas! Please write!" Gran said as she hugged him. Neville ran through the barrier and got on the train. He quickly found a compartment. Soon, another boy entered. It was Harry Potter.


End file.
